


Одно Сорванное Свидание

by Apolline



Series: Везение Уэйда Уилсона [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если уж даже свидания со Смертью никогда не заканчивались так, как он бы хотел, то, что говорить о свидании с самим Человеком-пауком. С другой стороны, Уэйд был не уверен, в курсе ли Питер того, что они на свидании...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Думаете, невезение, это когда колготки порвались в самом начале свидания? Или когда неожиданно пошёл дождь, а у тебя даже нет куртки, чтобы спасти любимую от дождя? А может быть, это когда вы забыли кошелёк в другом пиджаке? Уэйду Уилсону есть, что сказать о невезении в целом, и поверьте, то, что он мог бы сказать, и близко не стояло с тем, что было перечислено ранее. О невезении на свиданиях в частности он мог сказать чуть меньше, но всё ещё немало, но обычно его невезение относилось к пункту «пойти на свидание», так как этот самый пункт редко осуществлялся. И если уж даже свидания со Смертью никогда не заканчивались так, как он бы хотел, то, что говорить о свидании с самим Человеком-пауком. С другой стороны, Уэйд был не уверен, в курсе ли Питер того, что они на свидании, и можно ли считать это свиданием, если так думает только он один. В любом случае, речь о невезении. И в этот раз Дэдпул может сказать, что невезение – это когда ты идёшь в кино, поддавшись уговорам оставить всё оружие дома и даже одев нормальную одежду, впрочем, натянув перчатки и оставив на лице маску, прикрыв её капюшоном толстовки, честно не распускаешь руки, даже оказавшись на дальнем ряду кинозала, и тут, когда фильм уже должен начаться, а свет, наконец, погаснуть, какой-то псих решает взять зал в заложники. Худший способ обломать кому-то свидание.

[Надо же, в кой-то веки, это не мы делаем что-то столь психопатское!]

(Я бы так не радовался, мы тут, вроде как, на свидании)

[«Вроде как» не считается!]

(Вообще-то…)

«Я сейчас просто пристрелю этого самоубийцу, и всё будет отлично!» - поделился Уэйд решением сам с собой.

[Чем ты его пристрелишь, чудище? Силой мысли? Питти заставил нас оставить игрушки дома. Хотя можешь снять маску, может, его хоть инфаркт хватит!]

(Прекрати! Питер ведь говорил тебя, не называть психа так!)

[Он говорил не называть чудище уродцем]

(Это одно и то же!)

\- Это не относится к делу! Нам всё ещё нечем пристрелить засранца,- резонно заметил мужчина, игнорируя привычные оскорбления.

\- Не знаю, о чём ты там говоришь, видимо, это твои голоса, но не надо ни в кого стрелять,- попросил Паркер, который старался говорить как можно тише, чтоб не раздражать маньяка, размахивавшего автоматом напротив экрана.

\- А я и не могу стрелять, мы оставили всё дома,- сообщил Уэйд.

\- Это радует, не хотелось бы превращать кинотеатр в поле боя.

\- Я сейчас просто пойду и размажу его череп о ближайшую стену! Никто не может обломать Дэдпулу свидание, кроме него самого!- уверенно заявил наёмник, собираясь встать с места.

\- Мы НЕ на свидании,- возмутился Пит, забыв отреагировать на прочие утверждения.

\- Ты сам сказал «или», так что это свидание.

\- Эм…да, я говорил, что мы идём не как соседи, но свидание – это как-то слишком,- Питер немного замялся, зря забыв о ситуации.

\- Всем оставаться на своих местах!- гаркнул мужик у экрана,- Если кто-нибудь попробует сделать что-нибудь, я пристрелю…ну, скажем, её!

Преступник сделал шаг вперёд и приставил дуло к голове маленькой девочки, сидевшей на первом ряду. Малышка вздрогнула, но не закричала. Молодой мужчина, сидевший рядом с ней, побледнел.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, она всего лишь ребёнок!- очевидно, это был отец девочки.

\- Заткнись, а то я могу для наглядности и в тебе пару лишних отверстий проделать!- псих перевёл пушку на мужчину, и тут девочка начала плакать. Сначала она тихонько всхлипнула, после чего начались настоящие рыдания.

\- Ах ты, маленькая дрянь!- не сводя дула с отца, маньяк схватил девочку за плечо и вздёрнул её на ноги. Та заревела ещё громче.- Заткнись сейчас же, или я вышибу твоему папаше мозги, а потом и тебе, пакость мелкая!

Паучье чутьё било тревогу, но Питер не знал, как поступить, чтобы ни ребёнок, ни отец не пострадали. Но Уэйд, оказалось, не запаривался. 

\- Когда я подберусь к нему, убери папашу из-под прицела,- скомандовал он и сполз на пол, удивительно, как быстро наёмник может ползать.

\- Но…- что бы Паркер ни собирался сказать, это уже было не важно - его сосед успел далеко уползти.

(Дети – это табу)

[Точно, не стоило трогать ребёнка]

«Даже я никогда не трогаю детей!»- согласился с голосами Уилсон, подползая ближе к цели.

Дэдпул выскочил сбоку, выхватывая ребёнка и пряча её за своей спиной, в этот же момент Питер, успевший натянуть свою маску, паутиной зацепил мужчину, утягивая его из-под прицела. Раздлись выстрелы. На месте, где секунду назад сидел отец девочки, было видно отверстие от пули – слава богу, на втором ряду за спинкой никто не сидел.

\- Ты что за чёрт?!- мужик с автоматом направил оружие на Уэйда.- Я вас всех предупреждал!

И психопат выпустил очередь по наёмнику. Дэдпул слега покачнулся, всё же регенерация – это здорово, но боль никто не отменял.

\- Пи…- Уэйд запнулся.- Паучок, выведи детей, я тут разберусь!

\- Ты хотел сказать «людей»,- привычно шутливым тоном поправил Питер, стараясь отвлечь внимание маньяка, пока отец с девочкой из-за спины наёмника медленно перебирались к дверям, туда же потянулись и остальные немногочисленные посетители кино.

\- Чхать я хотел на людей,- бросил Уэйд, подходя к поражённому мужику – не каждый день, видимо, кто-то на его глазах болтал, будучи набитым пулями. 

Паркер, видя, что пока наёмник может справится и без него, начал помогать людям как можно безопаснее пробраться к двери. Когда все оказались там, они обнаружили, что дверь заперта, что заставило Пита немного отвлечься. Он высадил двери как раз в тот момент, когда снова раздались выстрелы, и послышалась отборная брань недовольного Дэдпула.

\- Это была моя любимая толстовка!- раздался возмущённый голос. «Хоть что-то хорошее»,- подумал парень, которого изрядно смутило то, что Уэйд выбрал толстовку с «Человеком-пауком» .

\- Ты ненормальный!- заголосил паникующий преступник, который уже не понимал, что происходит, но отчаянно пытался что-то исправить.

\- Есть немного, но к делу это не относится,- залитый собственной кровью, хотя от некоторых пуль он и увернулся, наёмник подошёл к мужчине и с лёгкостью выбил автомат из его рук – теперь маньяк был у него на мушке.- Ты можешь быть убийцей, маньяком или психопатом, или психанутым маньяком-убийцей… да меня не волнует. Но ты никогда не должен трогать детей! И никто, НИКТО не может срывать мои свидания! К твоему несчастью, я знаю множество способов убить человека, и многие из них крайне жестоки…ты предпочитаешь умереть медленно, но мучительно или быстро, но ОЧЕНЬ мучительно? Хотя за двойное нарушение моих правил, мы лишаем тебя права выбора. Итак, крутите барабан! Тын-тын-тын! И вам выпадает….очень медленно и супер-мучительно! Поздравляю!  
Для начала Уэйд решил прострелить мужику колено, отчего тот взвыл и повалился на пол, схватившись за простреленную конечность. Наёмник уже собирался продырявить ему ещё что-нибудь, но тот вдруг заговорил.

\- Ничего,- бурчал псих, а его глаза блестели, и взгляд как-то бессмысленно бегал вокруг,- ничего, вы все ещё узнаете… она поймёт… она ещё пожалеет…я заложил бомбу здесь…Смотри, осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Какого?!- Дэдпул вырвал какой-то прибор из рук подстреленного - это был всего лишь таймер.- Где бомба, ублюдок?

\- Где-то,- совсем ненормально хихикнул преступник, но его взгляд задержался на проекторе.

\- Черт,- на таймере оставалась лишь пара минут, и Уилсон не знал, насколько сильный заряд у той бомбы, что заложил этот невменяемый.

\- Что происходит?- в помещение вернулся Паук, выведший людей из зала.

\- Беги на улицу!- снова командовал Дэдпул, срываясь с места, но отнюдь не к выходу.

\- Что такое?- вопрос Паучка услышал лишь подстреленный псих.

\- Бомба,- радостно сообщил тот, разлёгшись на полу и глядя в потолок пустым взглядом.

К чести Питера, он быстро сообразил и уже через мгновение, прихватив преступника, бежал к выходу.

 

[Мы не успеваем!]

(Только бы с Питером всё было в порядке)

\- Паучок справится,- убеждал себя Уэйд, стараясь вынести взрывное устройство через задний ход, за зданием был пустырь.

 

Раздался ужасный грохот - взрыв. Здание вздрогнуло, и люди, успевшие к тому моменту выбежать на улицу, видели, как обваливается задняя часть постройки. Питер в ужасе смотрел на это. «Уэйд!» - пронеслось в его голове, и он рванул к завалу. Парень не знал точно как, но он быстро нашёл наёмника, наверное, чутьё помогло. Тот был весь в пыли и крови, правая рука была оторвана, и в остальном всё выглядело ужасно.

\- Уэйд!- испуганно позвал парень, конечно, он знал про регенерацию, но сложно не испугаться, когда видишь такое.

\- Ммм,- тот пошевелился,- ух… кажется, мне что-то оторвало!

\- Твоя рука…не думаю, что я её найду в этом…

\- Всё нормально,- успокоил его мужчина, который мог с трудом говорить.- Новая отрастёт…Жаль, правая…это займёт время. Ну и скучный же у меня будет вечерок!

\- Вечер у тебя задался на славу,- покачал головой Пит.- Можешь встать?

\- Если ноги на месте, то я в строю,- Уилсон попробовал отдать честь, но не скоординировал движение и залепил себе в глаз.- Оуч! 

-Твоя маска…да и одежда – в хлам,- заметил юноша.

Парень помог мужчине подняться, и тот усмехнулся, явно озарённый какой-то идеей.

\- Мы ещё успеем на сеанс в другой кинотеатр.

\- Ты точно псих…-вздохнул Паркер.- Мы не пойдём в кино, когда ты в таком состоянии. 

[Как всегда – облом]

(Эх, не видать нам настоящего свидания…)

[Смирись, мы не созданы для этого. Псих и урод… сама судьба против тебя]

\- Но, знаешь, сегодня ты был настоящим героем - спас кучу людей,- продолжал тем временем Питер.- Обещаю, мы сходим в кино как-нибудь позже.

\- Вы это слышали?- заявил Уэйд голосам.- Судьба - урод 1:1!

\- Опять твои голоса?- недовольно заметил Питер.- Передай ему, что я просил, чтоб он тебя так не называл.  
Почему-то парню показалось важным напомнить голосу, а скорее сказать самому Уэйду, что ему не нравится, когда тот так о себе говорит. Это было неправильно, в конце концов, Дэдпул в этот раз действительно был героем.

(Я же говорил не называть его так! Теперь Питер недоволен)

[С каких пор нас волнует кто, чем доволен?]

(Это же Питер! Мы его любим)

[Ладно…Уродец не уродец, договорились]

(Передай Питеру привет!)

\- Я не буду передавать ему привет, он решит, что я псих,- вслух ответил мужчина.

[Открыл Америку!]

\- Дядя герой,- раздался детский голосок, и Уэйд не сразу понял, что к ним подбежала та самая девочка. Кажется, ребёнок не заметил отсутствие у некоторых «героев» конечностей.

\- Паучок, твоя поклонница как-то слишком молода, не думаешь?- пошутил наёмник.

\- Придурок, она к тебе обращается.

\- А?- Уилсон замер с глупо разинутым ртом.

\- Дядя герой, спасибо!- и девочка крепко обняла ноги Уэйда, пачкая платьице в бетонной пыли и чужой крови.

\- Эми!- раздался недалеко мужской голос, это отец девочки бежал за ней.

\- Это вам,- девочка достала из кармашка платья маленькую коробочку и протянула наёмнику. Мужчина растерянно принял подарок.- Спасибо, что спасли меня и папу!

И малышка поспешила к отцу, на удивление проворно пробираясь по обломкам здания. Уэйд посмотрел на коробочку в своей руке – это был набор восковых мелков, скорее всего, это все, что было у девочки с собой.

\- Слышал, Спайди? Я герой,- мужчина широко улыбнулся.

\- Самый настоящий,- искренне согласился Пит.- А теперь давай поспешим, полиция уже рядом.

Вдалеке действительно были слышны сирены. Чтобы не терять времени, парень обхватил Уэйда рукой и с помощью паутины перенёс их на соседнее здание. Несмотря на своё состояние, болтливый наёмник был в восторге от происходящего. Он не затыкался, как обычно, но Питер старался не обращать внимания, помня, что сегодня Дэдпул спасал и его тоже. 

 

Два дня спустя.

\- Р-росомаха?!- Питер в шоке смотрел на мужчину, обнаружившегося за дверью.

\- Хм, парень, Уэйд здесь живёт?- без церемоний спросил тот.

\- Да, но он сейчас немного… потерял контакт с реальностью - уже около часа рисует что-то и даже не болтает. Жутковато, если честно,- признал Паркер.

\- Передай ему это,- мутант протянул Питу свёрток в подарочной упаковке.

\- Что это?- удивился юноша.

\- Подарок, у него день рождения.

\- О…вот как…знаешь, ты не похож на человека, который…

\- Лучше захлопнись, пацан,- посоветовал раздражённый Логан.

Впихнув-таки подарок в руки молодому человеку, мужчина с видом человека, выполнившего свой долг, отправился восвояси. При этом он всё время что-то ворчал о спорах и синих эльфах, но парень не вникал. Он вернулся в квартиру и посмотрел на Уэйда, тот всё ещё был отрезан от мира.

-Дэдпул,- позвал Пит – ноль реакции.- Уэйд, тебе тут подарок!

Никакой реакции так и не последовало. Ещё через час Паркеру надоело это странное затишье, и он заглянул в рисунок.

\- Это окорок?- удивился Питер.

\- Это Человек-паук,- отозвался Уэйд.

\- В жизни я постройнее,- зацепился за разговор парень, надеясь отвлечь Дэдпула от его творчества.

\- А?- Уэйд наконец отложил подарок своей маленькой поклонницы и посмотрел на своего соседа.

\- Тебе передали подарок,- Пит протянул свёрток.- От Росомахи с днём рождения. У тебя правда день рождения?

\- Не знаю, может быть,- безразлично отозвался мужчина, разворачивая подарок.- Что это?

\- Чеснокодавилка…- удивился молодой человек.

\- Хм…Ею очень сложно кого-то убить,- заметил Уилсон.

\- Может, в этом и была идея?

Дэдпул начал размахивать подарком, примеряясь, как же так изловчиться, чтобы использовать подарок с толком.

\- Может, ты лучше будешь использовать её по назначению?- с надеждой спросил Питер.- И знаешь, пока ты…был занят, я подумал, раз у тебя день рождения, мы могли бы выбраться куда-нибудь…Кино не задалось, но мы могли бы сходить в парк развлечений или что-нибудь такое.

\- Это свидание?- полушутливо уточнил Уэйд.

-Ну, если это то, чего ты хочешь на день рождения…

\- Хочу!


	2. Chapter 2

«Питер Бенджамин Паркер, что же ты творишь?- думал Человек-паук, лёжа на своей кровати и глядя в потолок.- Свидание на день рождения… это вообще нормально? Вроде, это немного выходит за рамки поведения хорошего друга. С другой стороны, в этом ведь нет ничего дурного, верно? Сходить с другом куда-нибудь. С влюблённым в тебя другом, что немного усложняет ситуацию. Но, обещание есть обещание!»

Пит вздохнул и пробежался глазами по комнате, его взгляд остановился на кое-как заделанной дыре в стене его спальни. Парень усмехнулся – Уэйд был интересным человеком, да и Паркер не имел никаких пунктиков по поводу нетрадиционных отношений, так что, возможно, пойти на свидание было неплохой идеей. К тому же, как показала практика, с девушками у него всё получалось как-то не так, не везло ему на этом фронте, так что аргументов «за» накапливалось всё больше. Но, боже, это же Дэдпул: с этим кадром никогда не бывает легко, а ещё эти его голоса и работа… Питер застонал и перевернулся, зарываясь в подушку, не в силах больше думать на эту тему. Слишком много мыслей вредят вашему здоровью, вот что понял Питер, осознавая, что уже полночи не может уснуть, истязая себя лишними вопросами. Паркер ещё раз взглянул на поломанную стену и решил, что все проблемы нужно решать по мере их поступления. Так себя успокоив, он с чистой совестью провалился в сон. Перед этим он лишь успел подумать о том, что не плохо бы было заняться переездом в ту самую квартиру, что была этажом выше, и из-за которой и началось его сожительство с неуёмным наёмником.

В это же время с другой стороны стены на известный изъян смотрел и другой житель этой квартиры. Уэйд вёл интереснейшую дискуссию с голосами в своей голове, время от времени бросая взгляд на пробитую стену. 

[Тыц-тыц-тыц СВИДАНИЕ тыц-тыц-тыц СВИДАНИЕ!]

(Очень умно… хорошо, что я не вижу нашего лица, боюсь представить, какая идиотская улыбка сейчас застыла на нём!)

[Но, твою на лево, это будет настоящее свидание!]

\- И никакие засранцы не посмеют его испортить,- вслух заверил мужчина.- Я возьму с собой пушку!

(Ты ничего не знаешь о романтике, да? Питер будет очень недоволен, если ты это сделаешь!)

[Но мы смотрели кучу романтических фильмов! Например, тот, где все утонули]

\- Титаник!- вспомнил Уилсон и поморщился.- Не хочу тонуть, это отстойно, и Паучок может простыть возле айсберга.

(Поддерживаю, тонущий корабль – не наш вариант. Может стоит вести себя как подростки в ситкомах?)

[Это напоминает мне о том, что мы педофил]

\- Питер уже совершеннолетний!- возмутился наёмник.

[Что даёт нам шанс на приятное продолжение вечера!]

(Я бы на многое не рассчитывал – Питер идёт с нами в честь дня рождения, скорее всего, это просто жалость)

[А секс из жалости бывает? У нас сто лет не было нормального секса!]

(Ты отвратителен!)

Дальше Уэйд не особо вслушивался в спор в своей голове, мысль о том, что Паучок идёт на это из жалости неприятно кольнула. Как бы замечательно всё ни складывалось, мужчина не забывал о том, кто он – убийца, псих, урод. Он посмотрел на свои руки, покрытые безобразными шрамами и язвами. Действительно, зачем такому восхитительному парню, как Питер, нужен такой, как он? Конечно, они неплохо уживались вместе, мальчишка смеялся над его шутками и абсолютно спокойно реагировал, когда Уэйд снимал маску, и даже не заводил разговора о его профессии, но разве всё бывает так гладко?

[Не у нас!]- ворвался в размышления голос.- [Мы не созданы для того, чтобы всё было гладко!]

(Даже мы заслуживаем шанса…)

\- Заткнитесь! Заткнитесь, вы! Я не хочу обо всём этом думать!- Уэйд потряс головой, хотя прекрасно знал, что это никак не поможет. 

(Но ты уже думаешь)

[Хотя этот вид деятельности отнюдь не самый твой конёк]

\- Просто дайте мне поспать!- и, найдя самый быстрый способ отключиться и избавиться от этой болтовни, он с силой приложился головой об стену, тут же проваливаясь в тишину.

 

Утром Питер медленно выползал на кухню, потирая глаза и широко зевая. От протяжных звуков, издаваемых сонным юношей, на диване подскочил и Уилсон. 

\- Доброе утро, сладкий мой!- радостно приветствовал наёмник.

\- Боже, Уэйд! Что случилось?- парень испуганно посмотрел на соседа.

\- Ты о чём?- непонимающе моргнул тот.

\- У тебя лицо в крови,- уточнил Паркер.

\- О,- мужчина поднёс руку к лицу, проверяя, на лбу действительно обнаружилась засохшая кровь.- Я просто ударился.

\- Да тебе нужно было удариться, как минимум об стену или молот, чтобы был такой результат!- удивился Пит.

\- Ну…

\- Только не говори мне, что так и было!- видя отведённый взгляд наёмника, молодой человек сделал правильный вывод.- Молота у нас нет, значит, стена?

\- Мне нужно было отдохнуть,- будто защищаясь, ответил Уилсон.

\- Боже, как нанесение себе увечий связано с отдыхом?- возмутился парень.- Неужели ты не подумал, что…  
Питера прервал зазвонивший телефон. Юноша посмотрел на экран и вынужден был ответить.

\- Да, миссис Хэтил,- поздоровался он.- Конечно, помню. Как сегодня?! Ох, нет, простите, я всё понимаю. Да. Да. Хорошо. Обещаю. И вам хорошего дня!

Паркер повесил трубку и, задумавшись о чём-то, взъерошил свои волосы. Уэйд залюбовался тем, как выглядит растрёпанная шевелюра и не сразу заметил, что Питер начал что-то говорить.

\- Что?- переспросил он.

\- Я говорю, что сегодня нам нужно срочно переезжать, Хэтил просит к завтрашнему дню освободить эту квартиру,- повторил парень.

\- Но у нас же должно быть свидание! Я точно помню, что ты сказал, что…

\- Я помню,- перебил его молодой герой.- Боюсь, нам придётся пересмотреть планы. Позавтракаем и будем собираться.

\- Угу,- неохотно согласился Дэдпул, его лицо стало заметно угрюмым, но он поплёлся к плите.- Сегодня у нас на завтрак яйцо по-французски!

\- Это как?

\- А хрен его знает, к еде всегда добавляют «по-французски» если она вкусная,- пожал плечами киллер.

Питер сел за стол, наблюдая, как хлопочет Уэйд. Это было так странно, но уже так привычно, что парень невольно улыбнулся, не отрывая глаз от мужчины. К сожалению, в тот момент Уилсон был слишком занят готовкой, чтобы обратить внимание на то, как юноша смотрел на него. Возможно, увидь он такое выражение лица, многие опасения моментально испарились бы, но увы.

Наёмник продолжал болтать о каких-то пустяках и Паркер не следил за ходом его мысли, впрочем, если бы он прислушался, то заметил бы, что за её ходом не следил и сам мужчина, он был слишком расстроен и не мог сконцентрироваться на том, что нёс его болтливый рот.

Блюдо получилось превосходным, как и всё, что готовил Уэйд. Питеру пришло в голову сравнение с любящей жёнушкой, и ему пришлось быстро прятать неуместную усмешку за кружкой ароматного чая. После завтрака начались сборы, и они провозились до самого вечера. Сначала надо было собрать все вещи и перенести их наверх, потом перетащить мебель, позже они расставляли эту самую мебель, что оказалось довольно весёлым занятием – они спорили, смеялись, передвигали вещи, пока другой не видит, и возмущались по этому поводу. Больше всего споров возникло о расположении дивана и телевизора, но и с этим они справились. Потом началась расстановка всех прочих мелочей, что было куда более утомительно и занудно. Уэйд казался всё более и более угрюмым, не смотря на непрекращающийся трёп, а Питер просто вымотался, пытаясь разместить все свои книги. Пару раз парень замечал, как наёмник начинал разговаривать сам с собой. До слуха долетели фразы «Вот вам и свидание», «Не положено нам шансов» и «По крайней мере, у нас всё ещё есть мелки». Эти слова заставили Пита устыдиться своего поведения. Конечно, Уилсон не был маленький ребёнком и должен был всё понимать, но совесть напоминала о том, что чувства делают взрослых похожими на детей. 

В итоге под конец дня двое уставших героев уселись напротив телевизора, начав спорить о том, какую программу стоит посмотреть. Раздался звонок в дверь, и Питер отправился открывать. Уэйд недовольно закатил глаза и что-то пробурчал себе под нос.

Парень вернулся с какими-то коробками и пакетом, чем вызвал недоумённый взгляд Дэдпула.

\- Я подумал, что нельзя игнорировать обещания, идём,- он махнул рукой, зовя наёмника за собой.

\- Куда мы идём? Что это? Кто приходил? Я слышал мужской голос, это твой любовник?- засыпал вопросами Уэйд.

\- Увидишь, и нет, это не любовник,- спокойно ответил молодой человек.

Они вышли на крышу дома и Уилсон с удивлением обнаружил, что Паучок успел прихватить с собой плед и теперь раскладывал его на плоской поверхности.

\- Что ты делаешь?- любуясь задним видом юноши, уточнил мужчина.

\- Ну, я, конечно, никогда не был на свиданиях с парнями, но, думаю, это должно подойти,- честно ответил Питер.- Здесь еда из мексиканского ресторанчика, а это вино. И отсюда как раз видно закат.

Говоря это, парень старался не смотреть на своего больше чем соседа. Но всё равно было заметно, как пылали его уши. Не получив ответа, герой продолжил:

\- Мне показалось, что ты был очень расстроен, я просто хотел тебя приободрить. Да и ты столько делаешь для меня: спасаешь, готовишь, развлекаешь. Я не имею в виду, что это единственная причина, в смысле, это не просто благодарность, то есть, я хотел сказать… чёрт…

\- Так у нас свидание?- неверяще уточнил Уэйд, когда он услышал про свидания, вино и закат, он завис – такое бывает, когда происходит что-то, во что ты никак не можешь поверить до конца. 

\- Ну, да,- неуверенно ответил смущённый парень.- Да, точно свидание.

Питер не успел сообразить, что случилось, но вот его уже сжимали в крепких объятиях, да так, что дышать было тяжело.

-Ура! Ура! Ура! Спайди, ты самый лучший!- не отпускал его Уэйд.- Поцелуйчик?

И губы наёмника тут же потянулись к молодому человеку.

\- М-может, сначала выпьем? Перекусим?- заволновался тот.

Отбив своё право на личное пространство Паркер всё же уселся на плед и вскрыл еду. Уэйду ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как последовать его примеру. После пары бокалов вина волнение Питера покинуло и остаток вечера они провели в приятной обстановке говоря обо всём и ни о чём не беспокоясь – это так было похоже на простые вечера в их квартире, только тут было вино, плед и высыпавшие на небе звёзды. В какой-то момент, парень обнаружил, что они сидят плечом к плечу и просто смотрят в небо.

\- Ну и что! Даже если так, это всё равно лучшее свидание, которое у меня было!- вдруг резко выкрикнул Уилсон.

\- Уэйд?- удивился Питер.

\- Ах, прости, я с ними,- пояснил мужчина, опуская голову и пряча взгляд.

\- В любом случае, я рад, что тебе понравился наш вечер, я тоже получил от него удовольствие. Но всё же о чём ты с ними споришь?- немного обеспокоенно спросил Пит, ему казалось, что всё шло так хорошо.

\- Это, ничего, не важно.

\- И всё же? Что-то не так?- нахмурился Паркер.

-Просто,- Уэйд вздохнул сдаваясь.- Они считают, что это всё из-за жалости.

\- Какой жалости?- совсем не понял юноша.

\- Ко мне.

\- Эм,- не красноречиво ответил Питер.- Прости, я не совсем понимаю.

\- Они правы, конечно, с чего бы ещё тебе обратить на меня внимание, но я совершенно не желаю об этом думать! От жизни надо брать то, что дают.

-Почему ты думаешь, что я не могу обратить на тебя внимание?- уточнил Пит.

\- Я убиваю людей, нарушаю закон, я похож на того парня с улицы Вязов, и я разговариваю сам с собой,- перечислил монотонно Уилсон.

\- Ты убивал только преступников, я это знаю, недавно ты спас кучу народа, и ты совершенно не похож на Фредди Крюгера, что бы там ни говорили твои голоса, с которыми я, кстати, знаком лично. 

\- Но ведь…- фраза была прервана мягким касанием чужих губ.

Почувствовав лёгкий поцелуй на затылке, Уэйд замолк и удивлённо вскинул голову, чем не преминул воспользоваться молодой человек – он быстро поймал губы наёмника и начал завораживающий поцелуй, от которого мужчине показалось, что сердце бешено колотится прямо у него в голове, своим биением вытесняя все звуки и мысли.

\- Я не всегда понимаю, что происходит в твоей голове, но запомни, пожалуйста – я никогда не хожу на свидания из жалости и не играю с чужими чувствами,- оторвавшись от соседа, разъяснил Питер.- И ещё, всё это для меня ново, так что я не могу пока сказать точно о своих чувствах, но это определённо не жалость. Ты нравишься мне, Уэйд. Просто дадим друг другу шанс?

\- Наверное, ты тоже ненормальный, раз говоришь такое,- хохотнул Уилсон.- Я люблю тебя, Паучок! Поцелуйчик?  
Видя вытянутые трубочкой губы наёмника, Питер весело рассмеялся, но притянул к себе мужчину и продолжил прерванное разговором дело. Пусть сейчас он и выпил немного вина, и алкоголь в какой-то степени способствовал его действиям, но он был уверен, что не будет ни о чём жалеть. И будь что будет!

 

\- А вообще, я, наверное, тоже люблю тебя,- вполголоса рассуждал молодой человек, стоя следующим утром на кухне и готовя блинчики. Он думал, что его никто не слышит, но налетевший через секунду черно-красный ураган развеял эту иллюзию.

 

Конец.


End file.
